


Pizzabudet

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1-ish, Alternativt første møte, Grumpy Isak, M/M, PizzabudEven
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: 1. januar er visstnok den internasjonale pizzadagen, i alle fall ble jeg fortalt det av Lisa Ruvo, da vi drodlet litt om en fic om Even som pizzabud.Det resulterte i denne lille oneshoten - og den er til deg, Lisa Ruvo! ❤❤Føler jeg har "spamma" AO3 med fics de siste dagene, men dere tåler vel en til. Så skal jeg vende tilbake til Trøndelag og holde meg bare der en stund. (Neida, joda, neida...eh... kanskje i alle fall.)





	Pizzabudet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa_Ruvo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/gifts).



> 1\. januar er visstnok den internasjonale pizzadagen, i alle fall ble jeg fortalt det av Lisa Ruvo, da vi drodlet litt om en fic om Even som pizzabud.  
> Det resulterte i denne lille oneshoten - og den er til deg, Lisa Ruvo! ❤❤
> 
> Føler jeg har "spamma" AO3 med fics de siste dagene, men dere tåler vel en til. Så skal jeg vende tilbake til Trøndelag og holde meg bare der en stund. (Neida, joda, neida...eh... kanskje i alle fall.)

Lyden av ringeklokka skjærer gjennom leiligheten, og Isak løfter hodet irritert opp og ser mot døren. Han er midt i kapittelet, og har akkurat kommet godt inn i mitokondrier og de biokjemiske reaksjonene som foregår der. Han legger blyanten i midten av boka og reiser seg raskt og går mot døren. Han har da ikke bedt om å få besøk nå. Kanskje det er en jævla loddselger eller noe? Eller nabokjerringa som vil låne sukker.

Han sukker oppgitt og tenker at hvis Eskild hadde vært hjemme kunne han åpnet, men han er ute på en eller annen Grindr-date igjen, sikkert tredje gang denne uken.

Isak åpner bryskt døra til rommet sitt, tar gangen og stuen i lange skritt før han river opp utgangsdøren og utstøter et litt for høyt.

“JA?”

Utenfor står en smilende mann med en pizzaeske i hånden. Det lukter varm pizza og Isak kjenner at han egentlig er sulten.

“Pizzaen din? Skinke og ananas.” Mannen smiler og ser på ham, rekker esken med pizza mot ham.

“Jeg har ikke bestilt pizza.” Isak svarer surt, selv om han godt kunne tenkt seg den pizzaen, det lukter faktisk sinnsykt god. Han kan sikkert ta imot den, plukket av den jævla ananasen og spise seg mett. Så slipper han å varme ostesmørbrød etterpå liksom.

“Å?” Ansiktet til mannen foran ham faller litt. “Men du bor i nummer 45, tredje etasje, og i denne leiligheten, gjør du ikke?”

“Jo?”

“Det er bestilt en pizza hit. Skinke og ananas. Til nummer 45, tredje etasje, denne leiligheten.” Mannen forsøker seg på et smil igjen. Isak ser at han er pen, men er egentlig mer opptatt av at han er irritert og vil tilbake til bøkene så fort som faen.

“Faen, da er det sikkert Eskild som har bestilt, også har han glemt det og stukket ut.” Isak kjenner at han blir enda mer irritert på Eskild.

“Hvem glemmer at de har bestilt pizza da?” Mannen forsøker seg på en spøkefull tone, Isak skjønner det, men blir bare enda mer irritert av det. Han er sulten, ikke sant. Han ble forstyrret midt i lesingen. Det er lov å bli irritert da, vel?

“Eskild gjør det, når Grindr kaller.” Det er dårlig gjort å si sånn om Eskild, Isak vet det, men akkurat nå er det jo sant.

“Å.” Mannen ser på ham og prøver å smile litt igjen. “Men hva gjør jeg med pizzaen da?”

Isak ser seg rundt et øyeblikk før han ser på mannen og på pizzaesken. “Nei, jeg får ta den da. Hvor mye? Eskild skal få betale for seg etterpå.”

“149.” Mannen nikker og gir ham pizzaesken.

“Tar du Vipps?”

“Jepp.” Mannen gir ham et nummer, og Isak drar fram telefonen, Vippser 149 kroner til nummeret, viser mannen kvitteringen på telefonen og stapper telefonen i lommen igjen. Mannen nikker. “Takk.”

“Sikkert.” Isak lukker døren og går inn på kjøkkenet. Slenger pizzaesken på kjøkkenbordet og åpner esken. Det lukter digg. Han finner fram en gaffel og plukker av alle ananasbiter fra halve pizzaen. I samme øyeblikk forbanner han den idioten som en gang fant ut at det var en god ide å ha ananas på pizzaen, legger tre stykker på en tallerken og går inn på rommet sitt igjen. Finner boken, avsnittet om mitokondriene og fordyper seg inn i teksten.

 

 

Et par timer senere smeller det i utgangsdøren og Isak skvetter til. Stemmen til Eskild høres fra gangen.

“Iiiisak? Hjemme?”

Isak reiser seg og går ut til ham.

“Ja?”

“Jeg må bare fortelle om daten min, Isak. Han var bare sååå….”

“Eskild!” Isak kjenner at stemmen går opp et hakk. “Eskild! Jeg vil IKKE høre om daten din, verken hvordan han ser ut, hvor stor pikk han har, om hvor god han var til å suge eller hvor god han var å suge. Bare shut it!”

Eskild ser på ham, ansiktet har falt sammen, han gaper. “Okey. Noen er grumpy. Du må se å få deg en date, Isak. Få pult. Du har skikkelig mye frustrasjon i deg.”

“Nei!” Isak snerrer. “Jeg har ikke det, tenk. Men jeg prøver å lese. Jeg har snart eksamen. EKSAMEN. Vet du hva det er? Også er det jævlig forstyrrende når du bestiller pizza, bare stikker fra hele greia og jeg må ta imot å betale og greier. Du skylder meg 149 spenn forresten.”

“Pizza?”

“Ja? Det kom en fyr med pizza på døren for et par timer siden. Bestilt hit. Skinke og jævla ananas-pizza. Jeg måtte jo ta imot og betale.”

“Isak, jeg har ikke bestilt noe pizza.” Eskild står der med vidåpne øyne, og Isak tror nesten på ham. Nesten.

“Særlig. Hvorfor skulle en dud komme med pizza hit om du ikke har bestilt?”

“Vet vel ikke jeg. Men jeg har ikke bestilt noe.” Eskild rister på hodet og holder opp hendene som for å forsvare seg.

“Ikke?”

“Nei!”

“Men…?” Isak skjønner ingenting.

“Er det mer igjen da?” Eskild ser på ham. “Blir så sykt sulten av å....”

“Ja, det holder. Og det er mer igjen på kjøkkenet.”

Eskild går inn på kjøkkenet og Isak følger etter. Eskild tar opp et pizzastykke og tar en stor bit. “Mm, god da!”

“Ja, den var det. Men… du er sikker på at det ikke var du som bestilte?”

“Isak, jeg husker om jeg bestiller pizza eller ikke altså. Serr.”

“Jaja, sorry da.” Isak tenker, “Men hvorfor kommer det pizza hit da?”

“Vetta faen jeg, Isak. Kanskje det var feil bygård? Feil etasje. Jeg aner ikke Isak, men det var ikke jeg.”

“Okey, okey. Jeg tror deg Eskild.”

 

**

 

Isak står på hodet inni dusjkabinettet og skrubber gulvet. Det er ikke akkurat favorittjobben, så humøret er ganske nærme bunnlinjen, på vei under faktisk. Han sender noen mørke tanker til Eskild som egentlig skulle gjort denne jobben nå, men som ligger inne på rommet med influensa med feber i over 39,5. Selvfølgelig vet Isak at han ikke kan vaske badet nå da, men det er jo faen også at han skulle bli sjuk nå. Og den dusjen, den trengte virkelig en skrubb. Han ser jo det han også.

Den nederste kanten, ved døren har en ekkel lysebrun farge, og Isak brekker seg nesten når han skrubber over den så det løsner både det ene og andre som Isak ikke vil vite hva er. Han lover seg selv at han fra nå av skal skrubbe det dusjkabinettet hver eneste uke uansett om han er syk eller frisk, hans tur eller ikke, eksamen eller ferie. Erindrer svakt at han har tenkt den samme tanken tidligere og, men blåser den bort mens han lar dusjen skylle over der han har skrubbet.

Han reiser seg langsomt opp idet det ringer på døra. Han skal til å rope ut til Eskild at han skal åpne, men kommer akkurat på at Eskild sover og nok ikke er i stand til å komme seg ut av sengen en gang. Han sukker og går ut i gangen mens han fortsatt tørker hendene på håndkleet.

Utenfor døren står en mann med en pizzaeske i hånden. Den samme mannen som sist, tror Isak. Han ser på ham og smiler. “Pizzaen din?”

“Eh, nei.”

“Jo?” Mannen smiler, Isak ser mer nøye på mannen, han ser at øynene er blå, det glitrer i dem og de er faktisk ganske pene. Nei, de er veldig pene.

“Jeg har ikke bestilt pizza.” Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke i dag, og jeg hadde ikke det sist heller, heller ikke han jeg deler leilighet med.”

“Samboer?” Ansiktet til mannen faller sammen litt.

“Nei, vi deler bare leiligheten. Eskild og jeg er ikke, nei…” Isak vet ikke hvorfor han må poengtere det for pizzabudet, men han gjorde det.

“Men det står nummer 45, tredje etasje, denne leiligheten, på bestillingen altså. Helt sant.”

“Men da må det jo være et annet sted der det er nummer 45 da?”

“Nææ…. Riktig gatenavn, riktig oppgang. Og nummer.”

“Men jeg har ikke bestilt pizza altså.” Isak lener seg mot dørkarmen og ser på mannen som vipper litt fram og tilbake mellom tå og hæl. Han biter seg lett i underleppen og smiler litt skjevt til ham. Isak drar hånden gjennom håret som han kjenner er litt svett etter dusjvasken. Det står sikkert litt til alle kanter nå, kjenner han håret sitt rett. Lurer på hvorfor han tenker på det nå, han er liksom ikke så opptatt av håret sitt, egentlig.

“Sikker?”

“Hør her, jeg vet vel om jeg har bestilt pizza eller ikke vel.” Isak sukker. Mannen smiler til ham, et skikkelig fint smil, og det sender noen små kriblende støt rundt i magen til Isak. Han trekker pusten og fortsetter. “Men jeg er litt sulten, så jeg kan ta den altså. Hva var det du sa var på?”

“Skinke og ananas. Samme som sist.”

“Fuckings ananas.” Isak mumler og drar opp telefonen. “Er det 149?” Han trykker på Vipps-appen.

“Tilbud i dag, bare 99.” Mannen smiler. “Liker du ikke ananas?”

“Jo, men ikke på pizza. Det er jo til å få brannsår i ganen av. Det er jo som å presse et brennjern inn i kjeften jo. Pssss” Isak lager en freselyd med munnen “ - det brennmerket, ikke sant?”

Mannen begynner å le. Og Isak blir bare stående å se på han. Hodet hans vipper bakover , smilet dekker nesten hele ansiktet hans, øynene blir til to små halvmåner og den latteren kunne vel skapt fred på jord, tenker Isak i et øyeblikk, før han husker at han egentlig er irritert på mannen. Men klarer ikke å holde den følelsen nå, for det er noen andre kriblende følelser i magen som har tatt over for den irriterende klumpen han hadde i sted.

“Såååå, ikke ananas på pizza altså.” Mannen har klart å stoppe å le, men smilet er fortsatt der.

“Nei.” Isak må le han også. “Ikke ananas på pizza.” Han taster 99 inn i Vippsen og viser bekreftelsen til mannen.

“Takkskarruha.” Mannen gir ham pizzaesken, snur og springer ned trappene. Isak står og ser etter ham, skjønner fortsatt ikke helt hva som skjedde, men han står i alle fall i døråpning med en varm pizza i hånden og sommerfugler i magen.

 

**

 

Han leder 2-1 over Jonas, og er på vei til å dra i land den fjerde FIFA-seieren på rad denne ettermiddagen når det ringer på døren. Han ser på Jonas som gliser, men spiller videre. Har ikke tenkt å la sjansen om fire seirer på rad gå fra seg. Det ringer på igjen.

“EEESKILD!” Isak roper ut i luften. “DØØØRA!”

Ingen reaksjon fra noe annet sted i leiligheten. Øynene til Isak er limt fast på skjermen, han bare må klare å holde stand for Jonas. Det er så jævla digg å vinne. Det å tape, særlig i FIFA, og i alle fall mot Jonas, det er noe av det verste som finns. Det ringer på igjen. En lang, skjærende lyd som fyller hele leiligheten, og hodet til Isak. Han trykker kjapt på pause, slenger kontrollen fra seg og reiser seg.

“Det var da som faen da.” Han går raskt ut i gangen, kjenner at det bobler over av irritasjon i magen hans, og river opp døren. “JA?”

Pizzamannen.

“Pizza?” Han smiler så bredt at irritasjonen Isak hadde inni seg på veien fra rommet og ut i gangen er blåst bort som løvetannfrø i storm.

“Hæ?”

“Pizza? Skinke, bacon og ost.”

“Hæ?” Isak rister på hodet. Dette må være en vits. Noen må kødde med ham, det er ikke mulig at denne mannen igjen står på døren hans med en feillevert pizza. “Du kødder nå?”

Mannen rister på hodet. “Nei? Det kom inn en bestilling på pizza med skinke og bacon, levering klokka 1800. Og det er jo nå.”

“Herifra?”

“Ja?” Mannen ser på ham. “Ja, eller fra et mobilnummer da. Leiligheter kan ikke bestille pizza. Men levering til denne leiligheten.”

“Hva er nummeret da?”

Mannen blir litt stille før han kremter litt. “Nei, det vet jo ikke jeg. Jeg er jo bare pizzabudet, det er jo ikke jeg som tar imot bestillingene. Men jeg kan sikkert undersøke det for deg om du vil?”

“Jatakk. Det vil jeg veldig gjerne at du gjør, for jeg har bestilt pizza fra dere bare en gang, og det var i begynnelsen av oktober eller noe sånt. De to forrige pizzaene, og denne, de har ikke jeg bestilt. Helt seriøst.”

“Okey. Kanskje du har lommeringt?”

“Lommeringt?”

“Ja, at du har fått ringt mens telefonen ligger i lommen?”

“Tre ganger?”

“Ja? Alt er mulig.”

“Men hvordan kan den som tar imot vite at det er pizza jeg vil ha da? Det er jo ikke som at lommene mine prater akkurat. Ikke pikken heller.”

Mannen begynner å le. “Nei, det hadde tatt seg ut.”

 

Der er den latteren igjen. Den som sender støt gjennom hele kroppen hans, lengre enn til magen denne gangen, helt ned i knærne faktisk, så Isak må ta et skritt til siden og støtte seg litt på veggen. Han er jo faen så fin og da.

Pizzabudet.

“Hva skal du ha for den?” Isak nikker mot pizzaesken. “Jeg tar den gjerne, er dritsulten. Sitter med kompisen min og spiller FIFA.”

“FIFA og pizza. Aldri feil.” Mannen nikker. “Det er 129 for den.”

“Varierende priser dere har? Den første var det 149 for den andre 99 og nå 129.”

“Jeg vet. Ikke spør meg. Jeg er bare pizzabudet.”

Isak ler og mannen ser på ham. Han smiler, legger hodet på skakke og trekker pusten.

“Hva?” Isak ser opp på ham mens han drar opp telefonen sin.

“Nei, ingenting.” Mannen rister på hodet mens Isak taster inn beløpet på Vipps og viser mannen skjermen med kvitteringen. Han nikker, gir ham pizzaesken, snur seg og skal til å gå ned trappene. Han snur seg og stirrer Isak rett inn i øynene. “Du er veldig pen når du ler. Og veldig sjarmerende når du er grumpy.” Mannen snur seg brått og løper ned trappene. Isak hører bare ekkoet av skrittene hans som dundrer ned trappene som et ekko av sine egne hjerteslag.

Isak lukker langsomt døren og tar med seg pizzaesken inn til Jonas som fortsatt sitter på sengen hans.

“Hva skjer’a?”

“Neiass, det er en sånn pizzafyr som kommer og leverer pizzaer jeg ikke har bestilt.”

“Kjekk eller?”

“Hæ?” Isak ser på ham.

“Du er rød i ansiktet, Isak. Også er det noe i øynene dine, noe du ikke har hatt på lenge.”

“Hæ?”

“Ja, du rødmer, Isak. Og enda mer nå.”

“Hæ?”

“Også har du tydeligvis mistet evnen til å prate.” Jonas ler og tar pizzaesken fra ham.

“Eh, neiass. Men, det er jo litt rart da, at han kommer hit og leverer pizza da, for jeg har jo ikke bestilt noe.”

“Ikke bestilt?” Jonas ser på ham, øyenbrynene hans kryper litt sammen.

“Nei. Det er jo det jeg sier. Jeg har ikke bestilt noe.”

“Også kommer han hit med pizza for det?”

“Ja.”

“Han er keen på deg, Isak. Skjønner du ikke det?”

“Næh.” Isak rister på hodet. “Tror du det?”

“En som leverer ubestilt pizza tre ganger tror jeg kanskje er litt mer enn normalt interessert i den han leverer til, enn å stille sulten hans.”

“Faen.” Isak drar hånden gjennom håret.

“Er han kjekk eller?”

Isak legger ansiktet i hendene. “Noe så jævlig også.”

 

**

 

Isak drømmer. Om blå øyne. Om en lang, slank kropp. Om en mørk og behagelig stemme. Trillende latter. Hjørnetenner som vises i det bredeste smilet han har sett. Lange, sterke armer. Lange ben. Fin rumpe. Veldig fin rumpe.

Han våkner med boner. En skikkelig en. Han vrir seg rundt i sengen og prøver å forstå hvordan det er mulig at en mann han har sett tre - kanskje fire ganger hvis det var han som leverte den pizzaen som han faktisk hadde bestilt - kan gjøre sånn med ham. Få ham til å føle det sånn. Få ham til å drømme liksom. Og ikke bare en vanlig _få-levert-pizza-på-døren- drøm_ , men en skikkelig heit drøm.

De hadde kysset hverandre, med tunge og alt, skikkelig vått og heftig. Hender som hadde vandret over kroppen hans. Lepper som hadde etterlatt våte, sitrende spor nedover halsen, over brystet, over magen helt ned til… Isak kniper igjen øynene. Bare tanken på hva pizzabudet hadde gjort med ham i drømmen gjør at hele kroppen spenner seg. Han er så hard at det nesten gjør vondt.

Bak øyelokkene ser Isak mannen for seg igjen. Sånn som i drømmen. Smilet fra drømmen gjør at det kribler i hele Isak, tanken på hendene hans som glir over magen hans, over brystkassen, opp til halsen, tommelen over kinnet hans. Leppene hans på sine, smaken av ham, sender vibrasjoner helt ned under fotsålene og tærne krøller seg mens hans egen hånd gjør jobben pizzamannen gjorde i drømmen.

 

Faen, han må bare se den mannen igjen.

 

Isak leter gjennom papirsøpla på kjøkkenet og finner pizzaesken. Taster inn nummeret og ringer. Bestiller en skinke og peperon-ipizza til klokka 1700 og går i dusjen. Tar seg god tid i dusjen, vasker seg med Eskilds shampo, for den lukter bedre enn hans egen head and shoulders. Ordner håret, bruker mye lengre tid på håret enn han noen gang har gjort før, enda han egentlig ikke bryr seg. Han pleier egentlig bare ta på seg en caps og drite i det. Han finner fram de svarte jeansene som Eskild sier gir ham digg rumpe, finner fram den grågrønne t-skjorten som Jonas mener han må bruke ute, fordi de gir øynene hans en sånn glød. Også setter han seg og venter.

 

Lyden fra ringeklokka gir Isak dobbel puls. Han trekker pusten og reiser seg langsomt fra stolen og går mot utgangsdøren. Hjertet banker som besatt, og han aner ikke hva han skal si. Hvordan han skal si til pizzamannen at han er hot. Kjekk. Fin. Vakker. Uimotståelig. Deilig.

Han legger hånden på dørhåndtaket, trekker pusten og åpner.

“Hei?”

“Skinke og peperonipizza?”

Det er ikke ham.

Faen.

Isak står og stirrer på skikkelsen som står med pizzaesken i hånden.

Det er ei jente.

Langt lyst hår i en hestehale som vipper opp og ned ettersom jenta står og nikker. Hun smiler til ham og alt i hodet krasjer. Fullstendig kollaps, som når et stort tårn av klosser raser og alle delene bare velter utover gulvet i en haug med rot. Som når du mister en bunke med 240 A4 ark og de bare blåser rundt i rommet i total uorden. Som når du mister et glass i gulvet og det pulveriseres i en million biter, og du vet at det både er helt umulig å kunne få det glasset helt igjen,  samtidig som du blir stående helt rolig, for dersom du rører på deg så kan du tråkke på glasskår som skjærer seg inn i beinet og bli værende der. Forårsake koldbrann kanskje.

“Du har bestilt skinke og peperoni-pizza?” Den lyse stemmen kommer fra munnen til jenta foran ham.

“Du er ikke han?” Isak hører selv at det han sier ikke gir mening.

“Hæ?” Jenta ser på ham og rynker pannen.

“Hvor er han andre. Han høye, med blondt hår. Han med de lange beina og det store smilet?”

“Hæ?” Jenta ser på ham igjen og virker litt irritert. “Skal du ha pizza eller ikke?”

“Eh, joda.” Isak prøver å komme til seg selv. Prøver å tenke, men klarer det ikke. Det var jo ikke ei jente som skulle komme med pizzaen, det var jo han. “Eh, sorry. Jeg bare….. de siste gangene jeg har bestilt pizza fra dere, så er det en dude som har kommet. En lang en, med halvlangt hår, blå øyne, sånne spisse hjørnetenner, vet du” Isak peker på egne tenner for å poengtere hva hjørnetenner er, som om hun jenta ikke vet det. “Og skikkelig høy. Høyere enn meg.” Isak trekker pusten. “Jeg bare trodde det var han som kom nå også. Ble bare litt overrasket.”

“Å. Du mener Even?”

Even. Han har et navn, et annet navn enn Pizzamannen. Han heter Even. Fint navn, Passer til mannen, tenker Isak og kjenner at det kiler i magen igjen. Han har et navn.

“Ja, sikkert.”

“Nei, han er syk.” Jenta sukker oppgitt. “Men du skal ha pizzaen?”

“Jajaja.” Isak fomler opp telefonen fra lommen. “Vipps?”

“Seff.” Jenta sukker oppgitt.

Isak viser kvitteringen fra Vipps og tar imot pizzaen. Hun snur seg og er på vei til å gå når Isak bare må gjøre noe.

 

“Du?”

Jenta snur seg. “Ja?”

“Kan du gi Even en beskjed fra meg?” Det kjennes rart å bruke navnet hans når Isak har kalt ham Pizzamannen inne i hodet sitt så lenge. Men det er godt også.

Even.

Jenta snur seg og sukker. “Hva da?”

“Bare vent litt.” Isak småløper inn på kjøkkenet, setter fra seg pizzaesken og finner fram en kladdebok. Skribler noe på lappen, bretter den tre ganger, lukker den med stiftemaskin, skriver Even på den og går ut i gangen. Han ser på jenta som fortsatt står i døråpningen, nøler litt før han rekker henne lappen. “Kan du være så snill og gi denne til Even for meg? Please?”

Jenta smiler til ham og nikker forsiktig. “Okey?”

“Bare…. ja, bare gi den til ham. Please?”

Jenta tar lappen, nikker og går. Isak hører de lette skrittene hennes ned trappen før smellet fra utgangsdøren der nede gir gjenlyd i hele oppgangen.

Det eneste han kan gjøre nå, er å vente og håpe.

Og spise skinke og pepperoni-pizza.

 

**

 

Han ligger i sengen sin og halvsover når det ringer på døren. Lyden brer seg gjennom hele leiligheten og han vet han må stå opp og åpne. Selv om han er jævlig trøtt og litt sliten. Nyttårsaften i går tok på, men selv om han er trøtt, så er han heldigvis ikke fyllesyk. Han ler for seg selv, det aner ham at det er noen andre fra festen som er det. Jonas for eksempel, som bøtta nedpå med noen grønne greier som Chris hadde hatt med. Eller Magnus som hadde drukket sånn skikkelig søt vin bare fordi Vilde sa at det vare en kjæreste-greie å dele vin. Det var som å drikke sukkerlake med alkohol. Isak hadde nesten spydd seg da han smakte på det. Selv hadde han ikke orket å drikke så mye. Han bare ville ikke. Gadd ikke å bli fyllesyk når han egentlig ikke hadde lyst på noe. Ingenting smakte liksom, ikke maten, ikke drikke, ikke godteriet en gang.

Han reiser seg sakte fra sengen og subber ut i gangen. Åpner døren langsomt.

“Halla!”

Det er som om alt i magen vrenges opp-ned eller ut-inn, eller ett eller annet. Alt beveger seg der nede, og det kjennes ut som at alt som kan krype og gå av insekter i hele verden akkurat nå befinner seg i hans mage. Sommerfugler, fluer, bier, humler, tusenbein, alt. Det gjør at han nesten ikke klarer å puste. Han klarer allikevel å presse fram et svakt.  “Eh..he...hei!”  For det er han som står der i døren. Det er Even. Han står der med et forsiktig smil, store blå øyne og ser på ham.

“Du hadde bestilt en pizza? Skinke og bacon. Med ekstra ost?”

“Ja.” Isak kjenner at han begynner å smile, han klarer å koble på hjernen. I alle fall en del av den. “Ja, jeg har det.” Han kremte, tar sats og hopper i det. “Så fint at det var du som kom med den da. Jeg ble sykt skuffa her for en stund siden, da det kom ei jente med pizzaen til meg.”

“Så du liker ikke jenter?” Smilet til Even blir enda større.

“Nei.” Isak svarer fort. “Eller, jeg liker jenter da, men ikke sånn.”

“Sånn?” Det gnistrer i øynene til Even. Han smiler så fint, og Isak tenker fuck it. Dette går ikke lenger.

“Mmm. Ikke sånn som det her.”

Isak tar pizzasesken fra Even, setter den - eller egentlig slipper den - ned på gulvet, tar tak rundt nakken hans og drar ham mot seg. Plasserer leppene sine over Evens og kysser ham. _Faen_ tenker Isak. Tenk om det han har tolket alt feil. Tenk om det faktisk var feillevering av pizza alle de gangene, tenk om Even syns dette er skikkelig gross, tenk om han… Isak slutter å tenke når han kjenner hånden til Even gli opp langs kinnet sitt. Når den andre armen til Even glir rundt livet hans og han blir dratt inn, helt inntil den lange, slanke kroppen som han har drømt om i flere uker, ja det er kanskje måneder snart?

Even trekker leppene sine langsomt bort fra Isak sine, stryker tommelen over kinnet hans og smiler forsiktig. “Jeg er veldig glad for at du ikke liker jenter sånn.”

Isak kjenner at smilet i sitt eget ansikt er så stort at det nesten gjør vondt. Alt i ham er i kaos, det dirrer i hele ham, det kjennes ut som at hjertet skal hoppe ut av brystkassen hans og at alt som er i magen har havnet på feil plass. Knærne virker nesten ikke lenger og tærne krøller seg.

“Så bra.” Isak rekker å si ordene før leppene til Even dekker hans igjen.

 

**

 

Det ringer på døren. Isak drar håndkleet rundt livet og tasser ut i gangen. Åpner døren.

“Sorry. Glemte nøkkelen før jeg dro på jobb.” Even bøyer seg fram, gir ham et kjapt kyss før han drar seg unna, sparker av seg sko og vrenger av seg jakken. Isak er ikke fornøyd med det lille kysset, så han tar rundt nakken hans og drar ham inntil seg for et kyss til. Litt lengre denne gangen.

“Det går bra. Har du med pizza?” Isak ser på esken Even har i hendene.

“Mmm. Skinke og ananas.” Even gliser.

“Du kødder?”

Even begynner å le. “Nei, men ananas bare på halvparten da.”

“Dust.” Isak kysser ham kjapt enda en gang, før han snur og går inn på badet igjen. “Skal bare få på meg klær.”

“Ikke for min del.” Han hører Evens stemme bak seg, den forsvinner inn på kjøkkenet.

“Nei, men for min del.”

“Å?” Han hører Even åpner pizzaesken mens han drar på seg jeans og t-skjorte.

“Ja, det blir så vanskelig å spise - for oss begge egentlig - hvis du skal sitte og se på meg når jeg er naken.” Isak går ut av badet og inn på kjøkkenet.

“Sant det.” Even smiler til ham og nikker mot pizzaesken, og de setter seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet. Isak tar et stykke og ser på Even, ser inn i de blå øynene.

“Jeg klarer fortsatt ikke å slutte å tenke på at du tok med deg pizzaer fra jobb og leverte til meg etter arbeidstid.” Isak smiler forsiktig til ham. Det er to måneder siden Even kom med den pizzaen som endte med klining i gangen. Siden har de vært sammen.

“Jeg skjønner fortsatt ikke at jeg turte.” Even smiler og Isak kjenner foten hans som glir over ankelen. “Men det var så verdt det. Jeg klarte jo ikke å slutte å tenke på deg etter den første pizzaen jeg leverte her. Du var så sinnsykt fin. Du er så sinnsykt fin. Jævlig deilig.

“Du og.” Isak ser på Even og legger hånden sin på låret hans, stryker oppover.

“Skulle ikke vi spise pizza?” Even skyver hånden til Isak litt lenger ned på låret.

“Anse pizza som en forrett.” Isak stryker oppover igjen, helt opp til lysken. Lar hånden gli ned mellom beina hans og Even slipper ut et tungt pust.

“Om du fortsetter sånn, blir det en veldig kort forrett.” Even legger hånden sin over Isaks, skyver den litt bort fra skrittet sitt, klemmer rundt fingrene til Isak. “Jeg fant forresten denne i arbeidsbuksa mi på jobben i dag. Denne tror jeg vi må ramme inn og henge på veggen.” Even stikker hånda i lommen, drar opp en lapp og gir den til Isak. Isak tar imot, kjenner at han blir varm i både magen, hjertet og kinnene når han bretter den ut.

_Hei Even. Jeg hadde håpet det var du som skulle komme med pizzaen jeg bestilte i dag. Jenta som leverte pizzaen sa du var syk, håper det ikke er alvorlig. Ønsker deg god bedring. Når du blir frisk vil jeg gjerne bestille en skinke og bacon-pizza, med ekstra ost, levert av deg. Hilsen Isak i nr. 45, tredje etasje, denne leiligheten. ❤_

Isak ser opp på Even. “Jeg husker ikke at jeg hadde tegnet et hjerte?”

“Du hadde ikke det. Det var jeg som tegnet det. Når Elise fortalte hvordan du så ut da hun leverte pizzaen. Hun sa du så ut som om noen hadde tatt fra deg alle dine drømmer.”

Isak gløtter opp på Even, kjenner alt spinne rundt i magen igjen, kjenner på alle følelsene som sprer seg rundt i kroppen når Even ser sånn på ham. “Men hun hadde jo egentlig rett da, for jeg var helt sikker på at det var du som kom til å levere pizzaen. Jeg… jeg hadde drømt om deg.”

“Hadde du?”

“Mm.”

“Hva da?”

Isak trekker pusten, lar hånden gli opp over låret til Even igjen, ned mellom beina hans. “Om du er ferdig med å spise, så skal jeg vise deg.”

Even ser på ham med store, mørke øyne, putter pizzabiten han har i hånden kjapt inn i munnen.

“Ferdig.”

**Author's Note:**

> Riktig godt nyttår! ❤
> 
> Har dere lyst til å trykke på kudosknappen eller gi en liten kommentar, blir jeg som vanlig veldig glad! Tusen takk for at du leser!❤❤


End file.
